Credits for Star Wars
Voice Cast *Ben Burtt – R2-D2, R2-KT, R3-S6 *Lorna Pomeroy-Cook – Sila Kott (Red Three) *Tim Curry – Emperor Palpatine *Anthony Daniels – C-3PO *Kevin Deters – Red Ten *Will Finn – John D. Branon (Red Four) *Tucker Gilmore *Nathan Greno *Byron P. Howard *Allison Janney – Aly San San *James Earl Jones – Darth Vader *Brian Lee Kesinger – Red Eight *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh – Red Nine *Britt McKillip – Mara Jade *Tyler Merna – Luke Skywalker (Red Two) *Tim Mertens *Phil Nibbelink *Raymond S. Persi – Puck Naeco (Red Twelve) *Paul Reubens – RX-24, Max *Jamie Sparer Roberts *Steven Spielberg – Red Leader *Chantal Strand – Princess Leia Organa *Josie Trinidad *Alan Tudyk – Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin *Patrick Warburton – AC-38 *Chris Williams Crew Disney Presents A Production of Walt Disney Animation Studios and Lucasfilm Animation Star Wars *Supervising Director: Rich Moore *Sequence Directors: **Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi **Don Hall **George Scribner *Producers: **Don Hahn **Peter Del Vecho *Written for the Screen by **Irene Mecchi **Linda Woolverton *Head of Story: Jennifer Lee *Story Adaptation: **Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi **Burny Mattison *Based on George Lucas' "Star Wars" Film Saga *Music Composed, Arranged, and Conducted by John Williams *Executive Producer: John Lasseter *Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts *Head of Animation: **Hendel S. Butoy **Adam Green Animation *Supervising Animators: **Andreas Deja **Anthony DeRosa (King and Queen of Naboo) **Lino DiSalvo (Darth Vader) **Russ Edmonds (Luke Skywalker) **Stéphane Sainte-Foi (Ahsoka Tano) **Eric Goldberg **Lennie K. Graves **Randy Haycock (Lando Calrissian) **Mark Henn (Han Solo) **Byron P. Howard **Glen Keane (Princess Leia Organa/Mara Jade) **Duncan Marjoribanks (Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin) **Phil Nibbelink **John Pomeroy (Anakin Skywalker) **Nik Ranieri **Frank Summers (Rancor) **Oskar Urretabizkaia (General Grievous) **Athanassios Vakalis (Obi-Wan Kenobi) *Animators: **Tim Allen **Michael Cedeno **Farouk Cherfi **Andrew Chesworth **Lorna Pomeroy-Cook **David Berthier-Duverneuil (Lando Calrissian) **Silvia Hoefnagels **James Young Jackson **Sang-Jin Kim **Makoto Koyama (General Grievous) **Mark Pudleiner **John Ripa **Frank Summers (Anakin Skywalker) **Frans Vischer **Anthony Ho Wong (Darth Vader) **Louise Zingarelli (Anakin Skywalker) **Dick Zondag **Ralph Zondag Visual Development and Character Design *Visual Development/Character Design: **Chen-Yi Chang **Ricardo F. Delgado **Mike Gabriel **James Hance **Dan Haskett **Glen Keane **Dave Kohut **Cory Loftis **Tina Price **Chris Sanders **Frank Summers **Louise Zingarelli Music *Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan *Supervising Music Producer: Jay David Saks *Recorded and Mixed at Disney Performing Arts Workshops, Disneyland Resort, Anaheim, CA The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Pops Orchestra (Ages 7 and up) Strings *First Violins **TBD, 12 – Houston, TX **TBD, 11 – Rancho Palos Verdes, CA **TBD, 12 – North Bellmore, NY **TBD, 12 – Charleston, SC **TBD, 12 – Appleton, WI **TBD, 12 – La Canada, CA **TBD, 9 – Fullerton, CA **TBD, 12 – San Diego, CA **TBD, 9 – La Crescenta, CA **TBD, 12 – Palm Springs, CA **TBD, 10 – Northridge, CA **TBD, 10 – Davis, CA **TBD, 11 – Bellaire, TX **TBD, 10 – Manhattan, New York, NY **TBD, 10 – Brooklyn, New York, NY *Second Violins **TBD, 11 – Falls Church, VA **TBD, 12 – Durham, NC **TBD, 12 – Hawthorne, CA **TBD, 12 – Orem, UT **TBD, 11 – Boalsburg, PA **TBD, 9 – Buffalo Grove, IL **TBD, 9 – Monterey Park, CA **TBD, 10 – Los Angeles, CA **TBD, 10 – Setauket, NY **TBD, 12 – Sinking Spring, PA **TBD, 12 – Amherst, NY **TBD, 9 – Westlake Village, CA **TBD, 11 – Broadway, Manhattan, New York, NY **TBD, 11 – The Bronx, New York, NY *Violas **TBD, 12 – Oklahoma City, OK **TBD, 12 – Chula Vista, CA **TBD, 12 – West Hartford, CT **TBD, 12 – Del Mar, CA **TBD, 12 – Pepper Pike, OH **TBD, 11 – Provo, UT **TBD, 11 – Locust Valley, NY **TBD, 12 – Arcadia, CA **TBD, 12 – West Hartford, CT **TBD, 12 – Woodland Hills, CA **TBD, 10 – Phoenix, AZ **TBD, 10 – Monterey, CA *Celli **TBD, 12 – Palmdale, CA **TBD, 9 – Evanston, IL **TBD, 12 – Lake Buff, IL **TBD, 11 – Corona, CA **TBD, 11 – Chicago, IL **TBD, 9 – Staten Island, NY **TBD, 12 – Miami, FL **TBD, 11 – Queens, New York, NY **TBD, 12 – Columbia, MD **TBD, 10 – Payson, UT *Double Basses **TBD, 12 – Beverly Hills, CA **TBD, 12 – Berkshire, England, UK **TBD, 12 – St. Charles, IL **TBD, 11 – Wheaton, IL **TBD, 11 – Riverwoods, IL **TBD, 10 – San Francisco, CA **TBD, 10 – Boise, ID **TBD, 9 – Cleveland, MS *Harps **TBD, 12 – Glendale, CA **TBD, 14 – Mammoth Lakes, CA Woodwinds *Piccolo: TBD, 8 – Springfield, IL *Flutes **TBD, 12 – Paradise Valley, AZ **TBD, 12 – Milford, MI *English Horn: TBD, 13 – Bristol, England, UK *Clarinets **TBD, 12 – Surrey, England, UK **TBD, 11 – Rockville, MI *Bass Clarinet: TBD, 13 – Sydney, Australia *Oboes **TBD, 12 – Bakersville, CA **TBD, 12 – Northville, MI *Bassoons **TBD, 11 – Calimesa, CA **TBD, 11 – Homer, MI *Contrabassoon: TBD, 11 – Denver, CO *Soprano Saxophone: TBD, 9 – Lexington, New York, NY *Alto Saxophones **TBD, 10 – Dover, DE **TBD, 10 – Anchorage, AK *Tenor Saxophones **TBD, 11 – Detroit, MI **TBD, 11 – Wimea, Big Island, HI *Baritone Saxophone: TBD, 12 – Madison, WI Brass *Horns **TBD, 12 – Elmhurst, IL **TBD, 12 – Little Rock, AR **TBD, 12 – North Royalton, OH **TBD, 12 – Bath, NY *Trumpets **TBD, 10 – Winston-Salem, NC **TBD, 11 – Tualatin, OR **TBD, 11 – Dana Point, CA **TBD, 11 – Evanston, IL **TBD, 12 – Coopersburg, PA *Cornets **TBD, 10 – Pierce, CO **TBD, 10 – June Lake, CA *Trombones **TBD, 11 – Colton, CA **TBD, 11 – Clovis, CA **TBD, 12 – Sicklerville, NJ **TBD, 12 – Atlanta, GA *Bass Trombones **TBD, 12 – Helena, MT **TBD, 12 – Charleston, WV *Tuba: TBD, 10 – Providence, RI *Sousaphone: TBD, 10 – Washington, DC Percussion *Drum Kit: TBD, 12 – Tucson, AZ *Timpani: TBD, 9 – Encino, CA *Snare Drum: TBD, 11 – Greendale, WI *Bass Drum: TBD, 12 – Mesa, AZ *Cymbals: TBD, 12 – Jackson, MS *Tenor Drum: TBD, 10 – Pasadena, CA *Tam-Tam: TBD, 13 – Chinatown, Los Angeles, CA *Triangle: TBD, 7 – Humboldt County, CA *Wood Block: TBD, 9 – Greenwood, MS *Tambourine: TBD, 13 – Las Vegas, NV *Glockenspiel/Crotales: TBD, 8 – Santa Fe, NM *Xylophone: TBD, 14 – San Antonio, TX *Vibraphone: TBD, 10 – St. Louis, MO *Tubular Bells: TBD, 13 – Des Moines, IA *Congas/Bongos: TBD, 11 – Columbia, SC *Güiro: TBD, 7 – San Diego, CA *Taiko: TBD, 13 – Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, CA *Ipu: TBD, 14 – Honolulu, Oahu, HI *Steelpan: TBD, 14 – San Juan, PR *Whip: TBD, 11 – Carson City, NV *Cowbells/Mark Tree: TBD, 13 – Orlando, FL *Pow Wow: TBD, 14 – Juneau, AK *Qilaut: TBD, 12 – Anchorage, AK Other Instruments *Piano: TBD, 14 – Westminster, London, England, UK *Electronic Keyboards: TBD, 13 – Kenigston, London, England, UK *Synthesizer: TBD, 13 – Aukland, New Zealand *Synclavier: TBD, 14 – Wellington, New Zealand *Electric Guitar: TBD, 14 – Las Vegas, NV *Bass Drum: TBD, 12 – Malibu, CA *Keytar: TBD, 14 – Carson City, NV *V-Drums: TBD, 13 – Sydney, Australia *Native American Flute: TBD, 10 – Anchorage, AK *Conch: TBD, 11 – Wimea, Big Island, HI Category:Post Credits